


diplomatic relations

by lionsenpai



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard, Drakengard 3
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionsenpai/pseuds/lionsenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four visits Five on her own turf. She learns this is an awful idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	diplomatic relations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zerrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerrat/gifts).



The land of seas swelters, heat rising from the sands in waves. It's midday, and if the ocean weren't right there, Four would think her carriage had made a wrong turn, dropping her in Two's domain by mistake. Four pulls her coat from her shoulders, folding it over her arm, and squints against the sun, panting. At least she made it on time; if nothing else, One may praise her for her punctuality. 

WIth that in mind, Four trods across the beach, sand scuffing her boots, and follows the stone out into the shallows where Five's seat of power resides.

Five's capital is an arena, an ancient thing raised in the cool wake of the cove's waters before living memory, and here she presides over the men and women of this land, sending reports to Cathedral City and enforcing One's edicts. Or at least, she's  _supposed_ to be doing that. Recently, however, she's been impossible to reach, by messenger hawk or courier. One nearly sounded concerned when she asked Four to make the trip to check on Five, and really, how could Four ever refuse a request straight from One? 

Now, however, she almost wishes she'd just sent Decadus instead. The land of mountains is snow covered nearly year round, and it's been a long time since Four has traveled any farther than Cathedral City. 

 _If Five were more responsible_ , she thinks, wiping the sweat from her brow and passing the arena's first set of guards.  _One wouldn't have to be bothered with her. She ought to be better. More dependable._

None of them really realize what they do to One; Two with her romances, Three with her eccentricities, and Five with her lackluster sense of duty. Why, sometimes Four is the only person One can count on, but she doesn't mind. The others might not realize One has a world to rule, but Four does.

With this in mind, she picks her way through the coliseum, passing beneath stone arches and walls of mosaics and paintings, her boots treading upon rich rugs of every color. She finds the antechamber to the arena itself and nearly sighs in relief at the cool breeze that slips through the open arch, pulling her out into the sun, clear water lapping at the edges of the stone. 

"Five!" she calls, glancing around the stands and boxes. "I know you're out here! One sent me."

There's a scuffling from one of the boxes higher up, and Four turns just in time to see Dito, Five's disciple, sit up, his hair frazzled and chest bare. Following his appearance, Five's head of blonde curls pops up as well, but for all he looks relieved, she couldn't be more disappointed if she tried.

"Five!" Four nearly shrieks, covering her eyes and turning away. "It's the middle of the day! You're an Intoner--show some decency!"

Dito throws his shirt over his shoulder and grabs his spear on the way out of the box, buttoning his trousers for good measure, and Five leans on the railing of cloth and stone. "Dito! Don't go! What about playtime?"

Her disciple nearly skips down the stairs toward the lower platform, waving off Five's words with a shrug. As he passes Four, peeking from between her fingers, worrying her lower lip, he smiles and says, "She's all yours, sister. Don't expect her to get dressed, though." He disappears into the coliseum's inner workings, whistling a tune as he goes.

Four turns back to Five, her face hot, and bunches her shoulders up around her neck, shaking her head before marching up the stairs to meet Five.  _For One_ , she reminds herself.  _  
_

"Oh no," Five moans, falling back into the box. "The wait can be so sweet, but this is just plain abstinence."

Four inches up to the box, a jut of stone from the stands draped in colorful banners bearing Five's device, black against gold, and there are drapes of bright orange hanging in the doorway. The curtains for the spectating windows are pulled back, tied at the posts, and Four almost hesitates looking inside, afraid of what she might find.

Within, the seats and benches have been cleared away, the floor covered with rugs and blankets of purple and gold and black, and pillows pile against the walls, turning the whole thing into more of a bed than a spectating box. Five nestles against a mountain of cushions, stripped down to the bare necessities of her outift. Her boots and gloves sit discarded near her feet, and her own spear lies parallel to a plate of dates and figs, forgotten among the luxury.

"Five," Four says, trying to imbue her voice with One's unyielding tone.

"Oh don't do that," Five complains, tipping her head back and waving. "Draw the curtains. Unfulfilled, oh... I'll faint from this heat if something isn't done."

Four bites her lip, straightening and stepping inside instead. She lays her coat over the railing and fixes her hair, wiping the sweat from her brow before moving to untie the curtains. It's as much for her sake as it is for Five's and soon the box is drenched in shadow, the breeze from the water still slipping through the gaps in the cloth. 

"Do you realize how irresponsible you've been? One has been worried sick! It's been weeks, and you know Zero is still out there! Yet, instead of making your reports for the land, you've been... Been.... Having  _relations_  with your disciple in plain sight! What if someone saw you? What if  _One_  saw you?"

Five yawns, patting the cushions next to her as an invitation. "So tense." She smiles, full lips curving languidly. "You always were the diligent one. If only you'd put that to use... Imagine the possibilities."

Four tries to ignore the way Five shivers, not wanting to imagine any possibilities Five has conjured up, but reluctantly kneels nearby, straightening her skirt before looking up. She puts distance between herself and Five, but Five closes it when she shifts, settling in closer to Four, her long legs stretched out before her. Four can hear her own pulse thrum in her ears, and her eyes are drawn to the way Five nearly poses, her full, golden curls pillowed beneath her. "One has been trying to get in touch with you for a month," she offers, looking away. 

Five drapes a hand over Four's shoulder. "If only she'd visit. I'm so lonely out here, so far from the rest of you," she says, playing with one of Four's pigtails. "After coming all this way, won't you give your poor sister a kiss? I've  _missed_  you so."

"Five," Four breathes, blinking fast. There's that word Five is so fond of using again. It crawls across Four just like Five's gaze, not quite right. Four wishes she'd remained standing. "I don't think that's proper--"

"A kiss between sisters? Only if there's  _tongue_." She laughs, licking her lips.

Four lets out a sound somewhere between a squeak and a yelp when Five trails her fingers down from her hair to her neck. "I," she stammers, the heat in her cheeks following Five's touch down to the base of her spine. She closes her eyes, thinking of all the times she and Decadus nearly... "I, uhm! Your disciple. He should be on his way back now."

Five leans forward, and her golden hair, her  _gorgeous_  golden hair, tickles Four's neck. This close, the fragrance of sea and sweat and summer fruits hits Four full on, and if her body hadn't turned to stone, she might have faced Five to breathe it in. "You're..." she tries, but her mind reels as Five rests her chin on her shoulder, humming. "We shouldn't... What would One think?"

"One? Why don't we call her here and ask her? Zero too if we can find her."

Something in Four's head clicks at the mention of Zero and then jackknifes off track at the thought of One and Five lounging in the heat, Five peeling the thick woolen layers back from One's arms, her legs, her  _body--_ Four's breath stutters, her eyelids fluttering closed. 

"Oh?" Five presses closer, and Four's vest is too, too hot. " _That_ got a reaction?"

"We're Intoners, Five. And One--That is  _illegal,_ " she whispers. " _You_ are illegal."

"And you're  _odd,_ " Five says, laughing and turning her face into Four's neck. "But cute. I'm wet just looking at you. How do you stand it, dear Four? I've heard you won't even touch your disciple."

"Decadus and I--We're... With the turmoil around Cathedral City," Four stutters, coloring. She wishes her mouth weren't so dry. 

"Oh right, never mind him. Let's focus on the now, hm?"

The press of her lips is soft and warm against Four's neck and for half a second, Four doesn't make a move. She's ramrod straight, barely breathing; Five moans against her skin, tongue hot and wet against her, and Four jolts, jerking away and jumping to her feet, heart pounding in her ears. 

"I-I need to go. Now," she manages, touching her neck and covering her mouth in the same moment. She's sweating more than before even if it's cooler in here than it is outside, and she fidgets on the spot, pulling at her clothes. Five shoots her a look that's half surprise, half disappointment, and all beautiful, and Four can't fill the air quick enough. "And you... Zero. You need to send reports. About Zero. To One! She's very worried."

It's two seconds before she grabs her coat and makes for the door and another dozen to nearly sprint down the stairs, ignoring the long, woeful groan that echoes after her, and dips back into the coliseum without ever looking back. 

Her heart beats at a double time and she can't stop looking around, sure someone will see her and  _know,_ the picture of Five kneeling behind her, twirling her hair around her fingers, lips hovering just above the skin--

"Hey!" 

Four nearly runs right into Dito, his shirt pulled on but left unbuttoned. Her eyes trail down his bare skin and shoot back up to his face. He smiles, all knowing, and pats her on the shoulder. "How'd it go?"

Four opens her mouth to respond, but nothing comes out. 

Dito doesn't mind. He lets out a bark of laughter and strides past her. "Stick to the messenger hawks next time!"


End file.
